Mobile electronic devices, such as cellular phones, tablets and laptops often include an external housing that may shatter or sustain damage from an impact. The damage from impact may result in a cracked screen, scratches on a finished surface, and/or failed or malfunctioning electrical components. Complimentary casings have been provided to reduce potential damage from impact. However, in the past, these complimentary casings have been bulky, reducing the overall aesthetic appearance of the mobile device. Further, the increased bulk of these cases contradicts a consumer's desire for a compact mobile (lightweight and small sized) device. Additionally, there may be a desire to increase the functionality of the case by adding practical structures to the case, however these added structures typically further add too much to the bulk and weight of the case. An increase in bulk or weight may result in a cumbersome and less desirable case. Accordingly, there is a desire to minimize the bulkiness and weight of protective cases for mobile devices while maintaining impact protection and additional versatility.